


Shadowed

by HenryVanCleve



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, Original Character(s), Paranoia, Paranormal, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryVanCleve/pseuds/HenryVanCleve
Summary: You're not scared of the dark, are you?
Kudos: 1





	Shadowed

As you wander alone on a night, so muted  
Your actions envisioned, disposition disputed  
You feel the whisper of a shadow that's close  
But you have neither the courage nor will to riposte

  
You consider the motive of this demon, clandestine  
You hope it's not real, you're the victim of jesting  
But what if it is? Surely you should check  
But you dare not look at what's breathing down your neck

  
You play with the thought, but decide to refuse  
You know if you do, you'll do nothing but lose  
You know that the harm is just in your mind  
But if you turn round, who knows what you'll find

  
So you quicken your step, and your heart begins racing  
And you hear the footsteps of whatever is chasing  
What you would do, you've thought about plenty  
But faced with reality, your mind remains empty

  
You console yourself with prayers and with pleas  
"It isn't a ghost, it's only the breeze"  
You cannot believe you had been so alarmed  
You are almost at home, and you haven't been harmed

  
You hurriedly unlock, and then open, your door  
You slam it behind you and fall to the floor  
You begin to ponder, then smile with a beam  
Scared of the wind, what a fool you must seem

  
That night you decide to make a toast to yourself  
To happiness, to safety, to undeterred health  
To how brave you were, how you're so thick-skinned...

How wrong you were, it was never the wind


End file.
